Order and service management (OSM) systems are configured to coordinate tasks for completing a customer order. These tasks may involve various fulfillment systems, including, but are not limited to, provisioning, shipping, inventory, and billing.
In an example, a telecommunications provider may receive orders for telecommunications services, such as telephone services, Internet services, and cable television (TV) services. Each service may have different configurations. A telephone service may or may not include long distance calling, voicemail, or other features. An Internet service may be configured at various speeds. A cable TV service may or may not include certain TV channels.
The telecommunications provider may use an OSM system to coordinate tasks for completing orders for various services. Tasks for telephone services may include provisioning a telephone line and a telephone number, and billing the customer. Tasks for Internet services may include provisioning Internet services at a particular speed, shipping a router to a customer, and billing the customer.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.